narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Himiko
is a direct-descendant of Ōhirume's lineage, therefore a member of the near-extinct Ōhirume Clan. Even with the rare numbers remaining, Himiko is an exceptional one whom is capable of utilising their hiden with much proficiency. She has shown to have personalised these moves at a particular young age and made a unique bond with her familiar: . As of now, Himiko is a from apart of Team Temari which consists out of Asami Amaya and lead by . Despite of her age, Himiko will be attending the for the first time that are going to be hold in . Appearance Personality History Abilities Born as a nomad of the Wind, descendant of the Sun Goddess, Ōhirume, Himiko grew up under different circumstances. This is seen back in her beliefs and view on the ninja arts, which diverts from the basic academy teachings. Her knowledge about ninja arts and the like is taught by the elders of her nomad group, who, bear the “secrets” of their , Heavenly Flames. She learnt to use her “body” along with the “burning life”, hence her . She adopted all the teachings in her fighting style, even without the , as she wields a certain control over herself, inner as outer self. Her immigration to Suna and becoming a without an official academy status provides that Himiko bears a certain skill in which she tops out. Suna decided that her skill was high enough to participate in the Chūnin Exams of Ame with teammates with a similar background. Ninjutsu Considered to be the main part of her specialization, , Himiko has shown to have excellent knowledge, control and skill in this area. After all, her , Heavenly Flames, is an advanced form of nature transformation, which has been passed on for generations in her clan. Her chakra control, while still flawed, is graded to be on a high-level for a -ranked , who is also at her prime in her teenage years. Nature Transformation Himiko, a young Ōhirume clanswoman, who, passively, inherited the affinity for the -element. Thus, being the descendant of the Sun Goddess, Ōhirume, she produces stronger flames at regular base. And not only that, Himiko inherited her ancestor’s spiritual energy, which is a required component to learn her clan’s ; Heavenly Flames. The Elders, who have watched Himiko since young age, mentioned, that the young clanswoman is likely a prodigy of this Era. But the negativity of being called a prodigy in the Ōhirume Clan means that the one, Himiko, will lead herself to destruction, when her flames have reached adolescence. In a training session between Hasami and her, she showed the potential heat of her flames; turning the battlefield of Sand in a field of glass, with unbearable heat. Though this potential heat was an one-time success, while being pressured, after that Himiko has been incapable of reaching this heat. Water seems to be ineffective as the heat of her flames evaporate it with ease. This, however, has only been seen during daytime, as her flames weaken immensely during nighttime. Hiden Being a member of the extinct Ōhirume Clan, Himiko had a chance to be one of the selected few to learn the techniques of their Hiden. When the nomad children, Himiko too, were being taught to mold elemental chakra of the Fire element, she was engulfed in flames of bright golden shades. In fright she had shrieked, before she could feel the warmth of the flames embracing her, shaping into a small figure, a small golden mythical figure; a dragon. Heavenly Flames Being one of the few from the clan to utilize the Hiden, Himiko didn't have a proper teacher to stand at the "same" level as her. Therefore, her experience came throughout fighting with the children of her age and elders in the nomad tribe. According to the Elders, Himiko expanded her skill to a level that only “he” can continue training her, who might wait till the Heavenly Flames she bore is matured. While her mastery over the Heavenly Flames as aforementioned is potentially high, the Elders only taught her the Spiritual Combustion, which to them fits her nature; the opposite of her nature. Aforementioned in the Nature Transformation, Himiko prefers to utilize her flames in Taijutsu, which essentially is Nintaijutsu. To a point Himiko can utilize the Heavenly Flames to engulf different body parts, if not entirely, to act as a defense against physical and water-based techniques, but also become offensive. When it is offensive, Himiko can charge herself into the battlefield, scorching her foes immensely, or focus the flames to other body parts and deal heavy damage. This act can be indirect, direct and be from afar. Spiritual Combustion Taijutsu Being a nomad from birth till her early teenage years, Himiko travelled long distances through the sand banks of the Wind. This led to increase the lethality of her kicks; her leg strength is above average then others around her age. Her being on the move at daily base, before she settled in Suna, increased her durability as she lived in various settings, which could either be in areas where heat and cold were thriving in severe conditions. Therefore, the nomadic lifestyle, at last, prepared her to have a higher endurance and durability then the regular genin or non-shinobi of her age. These natural increases, though not by design have given her a slight edge within her taijutsu, which allows the impact and delivery of her attacks to be far more dangerous, lethal and increased her dexterity in combat. Although Himiko is primitively at the prime of her genin years, her amazing durability and endurance showed that the Suna-genin can fight for longer periods of time than that was expected by her superiors, even for someone in her age group and class. Her strikes use more velocity and momentum, which, when it hits the opponent, is known to leave the opponent dazed and stunned, since Himiko’s Taijutsu style revolves around blunt force trauma; shattering an opponent’s defense and using various forms of ways to break or wound even the most stable of blocks. Nintaijutsu Utilizing her Hiden, Heavenly Flames, she uses it as a medium to perform a new and unique Nintaijutsu. She has shown the ability to coat her extremities in their embrace and use them for both defensive and offensive maneuvers, using the shape manipulation to what she has mastered thus far. This extension is not just limited to her body, but it can also be applied to weapons that are in her arsenal. Her strikes which already is a pack of impressive power, increases even more, when coated in her Heavenly Flames, which, now, swallows it to an entire new level; extraordinary wallops to her foes, increasing the overall strength of her blows and her reflexes in throwing them and reacting allows her to create an inverted offensive prowess. The aforementioned prowess allows Himiko to cause damage, just by getting close enough to scorch them with her flames, should she be using her Heavenly Flames. This gives her a great advantage against Fire Release users; swallowing their flames with her own, and most Taijutsu-dedicated fighters, who will be forced to engage her by using other arts. When the body part is coated by her Heavenly Flames, Himiko’s strikes have been known to cause severe damage to the epidermis of the skin and minor cellular damage under the intense heat. Kenjutsu On its own admission, Himiko’s blade can cleanly slice through flesh and bone, shown its capability in slicing and mincing even the finest of hairs. When she coats her blade with her flames the damage she can deal with it is empowered. It has shown that it then has the ability to not only maim opponents but also go through the foes’ body. The blade, coated in her flames, can absorb the heat, reaching high temperatures. Seduced by the flames, Himiko’s blade can reach the temperature so high that innards of the body are burned and cauterized through the blade’s heat. The fighting style is a shade of that of her own, a freelance style of attacks, not paying homage to any particular Kenjutsu. Her style focuses on coordinated strikes and well-timed stabs at the opponent. Other Skills Immense Good Luck During the Chūnin Exam's first phase, Himiko managed to pass it with a sheer luck of calculation. Her younger teammate commented that it was a rare gift, given only once a millennia. Later in their exams, it was shown that Zenjou had grown both weary and reliant of her powers. Seeing it as a compliment to his intelligence, both ... (coming soon). Stats Equipment Radio Communications Headset: This multi-band radio transmitter-receiver is constructed to be worn on one ear. It enables hands-free communication between anyone on the same frequency. This military-grade coms gear has been treated to survive heavy abuse, even full submersion in water. Utility Gear: The length and place of their mission dictates that Himiko carries with her a variety of useful tools and items to aid her during the exams. On her back she carries a large red weather-proofed umbrella for protection from the rain. Residing on her person she has rain gear sealed away in a sealing scroll, such as an water-proofed overcoat, gloves, slacks, boots and additional articles of clothing. She also carries a basic medical kit for on-site injuries, gauze, etc. Synopsis Chūnin Exams in Ame Relationship Kinshō Rō Scorpion Kazuhide Trivia